


Day 9 – Swing

by dbshawn



Series: 2019 Inktober Writer's Edition [5]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 05:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbshawn/pseuds/dbshawn
Summary: Will Arthur be enough?





	Day 9 – Swing

Eames loves sex. He lives for sweaty musk, vulgar moans and the firm grip of flesh against his dick. He’s slept with hookers in Paris and dignitaries in Rome. And everyone in between. Now that they’re together Arthur worries he’ll get bored and want to swing to keep things...interesting.


End file.
